


Ripples in Still Green Water

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Difference, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Horror, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Logic, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, This fic is full of leeches, Wet & Messy, leeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: Separated from Billy, Rebecca has a truly horrific encounter with James Marcus.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/James Marcus
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Ripples in Still Green Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



> Written for Writing Rainbow: Green in a single sitting during a strange and productive fit of insanity.

There was no reason for her to think she was less safe without Billy around, but that didn’t stop Rebecca from feeling that way. She was jumping at little sounds, constantly turning around to get a better look at things she thought she saw out of the corner of her eye and practically tripping over her own shadow trying to dodge any time anything made a noise.

It had been Billy’s idea that thy separate after encountering one locked door after another after another. They both agreed that they had to keep looking, though they differed on what they were looking for.

She wanted answers.

He just wanted a way out.

So they went their separate ways, each investigating in the direction they thought most promising based on their respective goals, with the agreement that they’d meet up in the main hall in an hour whether or not they found anything.

When they’d first parted company, just for a moment, she actually relaxed a little. Being around him made her nervous, something about him made her feel that he was judging her, or at least frustrated with her lack of ability to take care of herself.

Billy wasn’t the first person she’d have chosen to watch her back, competent as he was. He might even have been the last person she’d have chosen despite, or perhaps because of how much he knew what he was doing. Even if he hadn’t been a criminal, which he might not have been, if his story was true, but a criminal would lie about that, wouldn’t they?

She knew that she was thinking in circles because she was nervous, but there was no one to help snap her out of it and it was better than letting her mind try to fill in the blanks of the things she thought she saw, or think too much about what she had learned about Umbrella.

Every shadow was a leech crawling towards her, any shape she couldn’t identify a hunched zombie waiting to pounce.

She’d already wasted valuable ammunition and risked drawing attention to herself with the noise in a moment of blind panic, shooting a piece of lab equipment that she could only guess at the function of after a leech slid off of it.

In that instant she’d been so certain that it was a zombie that she’d actually seen it reaching out for her.

Fortunately, nothing was drawn to the noise and she managed to slink away, safe but embarrassed. More than ever she felt like the odd one out in S.T.A.R.S., though they were already a pretty impressive band of misfits. She was probably the only one who knew how much information about them was available to be seen, but she’d wanted to know about her coworkers before she started the job and at the time had been comforted by what she’d seen.

Their skillsets and backgrounds were so eclectic that it was easy to imagine that her job was exactly what the description had been, she was the science expert for a security force working with the Raccoon City police force. It made sense because the city was home of Umbrella Corporation, someone who could understand what they were doing would be an obvious asset and she imagined herself working as a sort of science jargon interpreter or, because she already knew her way around a laboratory setting, making regular visits to Umbrella labs to make sure that everything was fine, investigating automatic alarms there, and things like that.

She’d never imagined this, sneaking around a monster infested Umbrella facility, learning far more about the company that she wanted to.

The things Umbrella was doing…

And right now she was facing what had to be the worst of it alone because Billy had insisted that they split up.

She probably wouldn’t have been any safer with him watching her back, but there was something to be said about having someone to watch your back in the first place.

Even if neither of you fully trusted the other.

At the same time he probably wouldn’t have been too happy with what she was doing now, messing with a computer in an office that still had the trappings of some kind of research lab, trying to brute force her way onto a computer. There were security vulnerabilities in all systems, according to a college friend of hers who’d been taking engineering courses for fun to fill in empty spaces in his schedule, it was just a matter of finding them.

With this particular situation it seemed that anyone could make an account on the computer, it was just a matter of figuring out what accesses you had, or at least that was what she wanted to believe, when, just to see what would happen, she typed in her name and S.T.A.R.S. ID into a few fields. The computer accepted her as a known user, to the point where she was able to pull up her email, but that was about all she could do.

It was one of the more strangely disconcerting things she’d encountered that night, like having a complete stranger in some place you had no business being in the first place not only greet you by name, but try to start conversation about things they had no right to know about you.

It was because Barry was too casual in the emails he sent out and the first one she saw when she ended up logging onto her account was from him. There’d been no reason for him to send it to everyone, letting them all know that he was taking the weekend off to take the kids to the amusement park, but he did. She’d only met him in passing and she felt that she knew too much about him because of the amount of information he so casually shared.

If there could have been anyone with her, she would have wished it was Barry. They’d never really talked, but she never got the feeling that he was judging her like some of the others. Alpha Team were all aloof, but Barry was the odd one out there, he talked to people and joked and was an out of place middle aged dad in a Special Forces team.

If he’d been there he would have understood why trying to pull files off of a computer in an office where lad equipment jostled for space with fish tanks full of murky water.

All of the tanks were full to the point of overflowing, as though recently topped off, despite the green water being impossible to see through.

Or almost impossible to see through.

One of them was located near enough to light that if she looked at it for long enough she would see shadowy shapes moving as water dripped down the glass.

Very recognizable shadowy shapes, because they weren’t just in the tanks.

The room was crawling with leeches and she needed to keep an eye on them constantly.

So far none of them had approached too near, but that was probably because she was trying not to move around too much.

She had no idea how well leeches could detect their surroundings and these weren’t ordinary leeches to begin with, the research notes she’d found confirmed that. James Marcus and his colleagues had been up to some really shady projects and the more she found the less inclined she was to be reasonable and believe the crazy man prowling the facility was Marcus’ grandson. It would hardly be the most outlandish thing that she and Billy had encountered, the zombies and giant eusocial leeches having taken that dubious honor.

Insane as it was, she was starting to think that it was the disappeared and dead Marcus himself. In the more rambling bits of his writings, journals rather than proper lab notes, there was so much talk about eugenics, immortality and the secrets of ancient kings, gods among men. Apparently, for all of the good it had done, Umbrella had been founded by madmen, if Marcus was to be believed.

Of course he was one of the founders, so there was that.

Madmen seemed likely, if too mild for what she’d seen.

She could hear the sound of water dripping from somewhere in the room, but that was nothing new. Sometimes the things in the fish tanks would slosh water over the sides. As long as she checked the ones closest to her to be sure that nothing more than water had come out she’d be fine.

Except this dripping was regular, not just random splashing, but a sound like something had sprung a leak.

That was worrisome, except when she looked around all of the tanks were fine.

The dripping kept up as she became increasingly desperate with her efforts with the computer, fast getting to the point where she was wondering if powering it down and taking the hard drive would be the right thing to do.

She was pretty sure that doing so was overstepping some kind of boundary and possibly illegal, but in a situation like this that probably didn’t count.

Or at least she assumed it wouldn’t. Umbrella was a powerful company though, and they probably had plenty of lawyers who could each find dozens of reasons why what she was doing was wrong and anything she found or said would be inadmissible in court. Or that she’d be the one to end up in trouble for trespassing, theft and whatever she was doing with Billy counted as, helping a criminal maybe?

She wished that her S.T.A.R.S. training had been heavier on the law enforcement side and lighter on the science and mechanics that she already knew.

A loud ‘plop’ made her turn around with a squeal of fright.

Something had jumped out of one of the tanks.

Certain that she was about to be swarmed by leeches she looked frantically around the room.

All of the tanks were still, the water calm.

Another plop.

Countless small noises that she hadn’t been aware of until she tried listening to find the source of the sound masked it.

Another.

It was at the far end of the room, in an area of deep shadow.

Of course.

She peered into the darkness until the shadows seemed to move. Knowing it was a trick of the light and her imagination and something reflective catching reflections didn’t help as much as she’d hoped it would.

Especially when there was another plop.

There was something along the floor, some shape, but she couldn’t tell.

A little shadow trickled down the wall, something more solid against the murky blackness.

Another came as she was staring, trying to make sense of what she was seeing, looking for a pattern in formless shapes. Was she seeing the things making the noise, or just the shadows of them?

It was nearly half a dozen more before she thought to look up.

Slime was dripping from a vent set high on the wall. She could see it glistening in the dim light and as she watched a leech squeeze its way out of the vent, stretching into the empty air before it fell to the floor.

It was hardly a surprise, they were everywhere, and it wasn’t the first time she’d seen them ooze out of the vents.

If she’d been thinking she probably would have taken it as a sign to leave, but she couldn’t bring herself to, not when there was the chance that five minutes more work with the computer, maybe less, and she’d start to make progress. She’d managed to get logged in, found a way to look at folders full of files that she couldn’t figure out how to open just yet, but it was still progress.

If she pushed a little harder, tried a little longer she’d have something, she was sure of it.

The noise of the leeches falling faded into background noise, like a clock ticking the seconds away.

She kept getting prompts asking her for a password, but hers didn’t work.

“You could try Spencer’s, it was ‘ _Stairway to the Stars_ ’ last time I checked, but I haven’t bothered to see if he’s changed it.”

Rebecca screamed, spun around and slammed into the man she’d become increasingly convinced was really James Marcus.

Unperturbed, he grabbed her arms.

The first thing that fully registered was that his hands were cold and slick, like the touch of the leeches.

“Of course you could just tell me what you’re looking for.”

Rebecca stared at him.

He smiled down at her in a decidedly predatory way.

A cat playing with a mouse it had found, trying to decide what to do with the new toy it had discovered, a toy that moved and squeaked and tried to get away. What he said next only confirmed that.

“You’re clever enough that it might actually be interesting, so what are you looking for? My research notes? Do you work for Spencer or are you employed elsewhere, trying to steal his secrets for profit?”

She started to scream again, maybe ‘let me go’, maybe a threat, a reminder that she had a gun. It was something she needed to remind herself of. She had a gun, he was unarmed, she should be the one in control.

Rebecca never had the chance to get the words out before he clamped a hand over her mouth. The smell of stagnant water and rot assaulted her nose.

“Don’t bother. No one’s going to come for you. Even if he could hear you, that thug you’re with is occupied with trouble of his own. He’s managed to find a specimen storage room and they’re keeping him quite busy.”

She didn’t want to know how Marcus knew that and was willing to believe that it might have been a bluff. The idea of Billy in trouble was something that she didn’t need right now, because if he couldn’t get to her that meant that she really was alone.

No one was going to come to save her.

Marcus watched her intently, waiting for something.

His eyes remained locked on hers as she began to fumble with her holster.

“There’s no need to resort to violence,” he tutted, “It’s pointless.”

She shot him in the stomach and his only response was a disgusted sigh.

Water and dark slime spread around the small hole the bullet had left in the tattered lab coat he wore.

He looked down at it and shook his head, “I told you not to bother, but if that’s the way you want things I suppose there’s no hope of any intellectual diversion from you.”

Another shot hit him in the chest and again it might have been a miss for how little Marcus reacted to it, “Please, stop. It’s pathetic.”

The dark head of a leech appeared out of the hole the bullet had left in his clothing, waving in the air, reaching for her.

Rebecca thrashed in Marcus’ grip, kicking at him and managing to get him in the stomach, close to where she’d shot him.

She’d braced herself for a solid impact and was caught completely off guard when things gave.

The human body simply wasn’t _that_ compressible, muscle, organs, bones, something should have stopped her. Instead it felt like she was kicking mud.

Or a non-Newtonian fluid, she had time to think, before he tensed and slammed her into the desk, knocking the wind out of her.

Gasping and dazed, she failed to notice that he’d let go of her to pace the room, talking to himself.

“Fortunately there are other diversions you can provide me. I have something I want to test, a hypothesis if I want to dignify it to that extent. How good a job have the leeches done of restoring me to my prime?”

Something cold and damp brushed against her face.

Without thinking she reached for it, felt the slick body of a leech against her fingers.

Teeth scraped against her hand and she flung the slimy creature away.

“Oh no, that won’t do,” Marcus turned abruptly to face her, “You need to relax. It will be so much easier that way.”

Three swift strides closed the distance between the two of them and Marcus was leaning against her, pinning her against the desk as he ran his fingers across her face.

His touch felt just like the leech, sticking and clinging, his fingers moving in ways that were subtly wrong.

“You’re attractive enough,” he said, the statement all the more menacing for how distracted his tone was, “That’s certainly true.”

His hand went lower, the dampness of his touch causing goosebumps to rise on her skin, down her neck, across her chest, groping her through her vest.

Marcus leered at her, “And so young, am I right to assume that you’re inexperienced? You have that look to you.”

He was right, she’d had a boyfriend in college, but the whole thing had been awkward and they’d never made it much farther than what Marcus was doing to her now, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of admitting as much.

“Please, stop,” she whimpered, which she realized wasn’t much better.

She still had her gun, so she could shoot him, but given what had happened so far was there really any point to it?

He pressed against her and through his lab coat she could feel the hardness at his crotch. It felt enormous and, like his touch, somehow wrong in a way she couldn’t place.

Two more shots to Marcus’ chest and she was out of ammo, couldn’t possibly be right. Hadn’t she reloaded after the last zombie?

Yes, she had, but there had been the lab equipment that she’d shot out of fear, hadn’t there?

Not that being able to shoot Marcus again would have done anything, that much had been confirmed, because he was still leaning against her, the hardness she felt unwavering.

Marcus pinning her arms to her sides was perfunctory at best.

The slime from his injuries was dripping down onto her now, thick and cold while Marcus was unconcerned, his expression one of amusement if anything.

“Maybe you’re not as smart as I thought you were, but don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you,” reassured mockingly, “At least it shouldn’t as long as you don’t struggle too much. The mechanics of the act shouldn’t be that different.”

A leech fell from one of his injuries, landing on her chest.

Marcus stared at it, his smile growing as the leech began to crawl towards her face. It was large enough that she could feel the weight of it through her vest. When it stretched out it reached past it, able to touch bare skin along her neck.

“It’s not going to hurt,” Marcus whispered, then, even more quietly, “You’re so warm, it’s beautiful.”

Instead of biting the leech slid back and forth against her, leaving glistening trails on her skin.

“Get it off of me,” she begged.

“It won’t hurt you, watch.” Marcus said breathlessly.

The leech wriggled and pulled at her shirt with its mouth, lifting and rolling until it was able to get its front end underneath.

It twisted, its mouth latching onto her skin without actually biting and it spun as it dragged itself beneath her clothing.

She gasped as it found its way between her breasts, twisting and curling around them.

“See,” Marcus smiled down at her, rubbing against her,

Beneath his lab coat things squirmed and another leech fell out and followed the first, one for each breast.

Their muscular bodies squeezing and groping. When one of them found her nipple and she felt teeth she screamed, which amused Marcus to no end.

“I can tell you’re enjoying this,” both leeches wiggled against her nipples, “I can feel it.”

Yes, she was responding, but it was the cold of their bodies that made her nipples hard.

More leeches were appearing, she could see them crawling across the table towards her, but also dropping from Marcus. She didn’t want to think about where they were coming from, closing her eyes when one on the table reared up to brush against her face.

It stretched to touch her lips and she turned her head to the side, not that it mattered.

A moment later Marcus’ hand had taken its place, gently stroking her, “A kiss would be nice, don’t you think?”

Then his lips were pressed against hers, startling a gasp out of her. He tasted like he smelled, inhuman, like something dead left to soak in a drainage ditch. She gagged, which proved to be even more of a mistake.

His tongue was forcing its way into her mouth, too long and moving with too much intent, sliding along her clenched teeth and working its way back between them and her cheek.

“You taste as beautiful as you look,” he muttered, which he shouldn’t have been able to do with his tongue still trying to force its way into her mouth. The leeches on her chest, there were more of them now, bit and sucked.

The hardness beneath his lab coat was pressing between her legs, moving with a mind of its own just like his tongue. Other things moved as well.

When he broke the kiss she lifted her head and spat, not at him exactly, just trying to get the taste and slime out of her mouth.

“Please, don’t do this,” she begged, unable to see what it was that was moving thanks to his loose fitting clothing, but maybe she didn’t want to see.

“Don’t cry,” his fingers brushed against her face, feeling the dampness there that wasn’t from his touch. Until that point she hadn’t realized that she’d been crying, “There’s no need to.”

One of his hands was on her arm, the other at her face, but she could also feel them against her chest, beneath her clothing, squeezing her breasts almost painfully hard, the leeches moving in unison.

She could see them moving beneath her clothing, their movements making it seem as though disembodied hands were groping her.

Fingers ending in fanged suckers squeezed at her nipples and she gasped and not entirely in pain.

“You may be inexperienced,” Marcus crowed, “But I’m not and there’s much to be said about a man with experience. Now is this your first time?”

She nodded, hoping that maybe it would be enough for him to have mercy on her, besides, it was technically true.

The leeches beneath her shirt massaged and kneaded, Marcus watching her with rapt attention.

“Don’t worry then.”

Something rubbed between her legs, pressing up against her and compressing when she squeezed her legs together.

“Leeches are amazingly pliant,” Marcus laughed, “You wouldn’t believe how flexible their bodies are if I told you, which is why a demonstration is far better, isn’t it?”

The leech between her legs squirmed and seemed to pulse as it tensed and relaxed.

If that had been it, one between her legs and however many beneath her shirt, she might have been fine, but then she felt something as the waist of her pants, pulling at the zipper.

“They’re nimble as well,” Marcus beamed with pride as the leech unzipped her pants.

It quickly made its way inside, the coldness making her gasp as it began to try and force its way into her panties. Between the way the sheer fabric clung to her, the leech’s slime only making it stick more tightly against her, and the way she was holding her legs it wasn’t easy for it.

Teeth latched onto her thigh and she thrashed.

“Resourceful,” Marcus added as her movements allowed the leech to slide beneath her panties.

“No,” she moaned, but it was too late, the leech had already found its way to her to her pussy and was sliding back and forth, turning and rolling in place as it tried to position itself to do something

“You’re already wet!” Marcus’ eyes lit up, “And there’s so much more I can do.”

The leech pressed in deeper, working its way painlessly inside her.

It was cold, horribly so, but it quickly warmed against her body until all she could feel were its movements, pressing and prodding.

She was certain it would slide the rest of the way into her and then do something horrible, but its tail end remained outside, flailing, slick with slime as well as her own wetness, until it found what it was looking for. In that moment Rebecca learned that leeches had two suckers, or at least Marcus’ did, as the one at the end of its tail latched onto her clit.

Rebecca screamed then gasped as she felt the movements of the leech’s entire body inside and out.

She wished that it hurt, but it didn’t, not at all.

Less and less of the dampness between her legs was from the leech, or at least not directly from the leech.

She moaned and tensed at the leech inside of her worked in unison with the one pressing between her legs from outside of her pants.

Marcus loomed over her, eyes half closed, as though in concentration.

“Yes,” he sighed, “Keep going.”

Rebecca wasn’t sure if that was aimed at her or the leeches, but the leeches certainly responded.

The ones crawling across her began to migrate downwards, one by one oozing towards her open fly.

Its passage made easier by the leech already there, the next one to arrive had no difficulty finding its way into her panties and beginning to wriggle its way inside her.

There was pressure as it lined up with the one already there, but its body was so slick and flexible that it never became painful, hardly even uncomfortable.

Unlike the first this one went all the way inside her, wrapping around the one already there.

They worked together to spread her open for the next leech and the one after that and the one after that. Their cold, slick bodies made her gasp each time one entered, filling her more and more.

Some went as deep in as they could, pressing rolling in place, their movements making her stomach churn, even as the one holding onto her clit moved in ways that made heat flare up between her legs that fought with the cold.

One after another they entered her, stretching her open and filling her inside. Somehow they knew, either guided by Marcus or by her reactions to their movements, not to hurt her. It was uncomfortable, but never completely painful.

She could feel them coiling against each other inside her pussy and their tails rubbing outside of it while the ones on her chest continued to play with her breasts.

“See,” Marcus said breathlessly, “It’s not so bad, is it?”

It was awful, feeling the leeches moving inside of her, their cold bodies gradually warming to blood temperature so that she no longer felt anything other than their roiling, like they were a part of her, some part that only existed to cause disgust.

And pleasure.

It felt good, so very good. Every movement inside of her felt like it was transferred directly to her clit by the leech holding onto it.

She moaned and rubbed at herself, pressing her hands first against the leeches on her chest. She could feel them pressing back, even as they continued to squeeze her breasts, biting at her in a way that stopped just short of causing actual pain.

When she pressed a hand between her legs she wasn’t surprised to find that she was absolutely soaking wet, the slime of the leeches clinging to her fingers.

“Please, no more,” she whimpered, pressing her hands against her belly, feeling the movements of the leeches inside, the firmness created by how full she was. If she lifted her shirt she was sure that she would see ripples moving across her belly.

“We’ve only just started though,” Marcus panted, things squirming beneath his lab coat in a reflection of the movement inside of her.

His hands were all over her, pressing against her stomach until the movements of the leeches inside became painful against the pressure outside, and then to her chest, working on concert with the leeches there and then back down.

His fingers slipped into her pants, coiling with the leeches there, guiding them to new places and bringing her to new heights of pleasure.

“How is this for your first time?” He smiled, “Tell me.”

Rebecca whimpered and shook her head as the leech on her clit began to squeeze and twist harder.

“Tell me.”

The leeches inside her thrashed, filling her with a shifting, pulsing heat that spread up into her stomach and down between her legs, making her knees feel weak.

“Tell me!”

On her chest the leeches clenched like hands and then all bit down, making her cry out.

“It’s good!” She screamed, horrified of what Marcus would do if she said otherwise, “Please! It’s good.”

The leeches relaxed, went back to their previous movements. They were, she realized, bringing her to the edge of orgasm and then relenting. Somehow they knew, something about the movements of her muscles, the way she was breathing, her heart rate, maybe even the taste of her, they knew.

Marcus ran a hand over her face, “No more tears. That’s good.”

She nodded, not sure what else to do as the aching heat in her pussy continued to spread.

It was starting to get painful, but in a way that felt paradoxically good. The leeches moving inside her made her pussy tense and feeling the resistance of the ones only half inside her made her tense harder. The pressure felt good, the fullness, the wet heat dripping from her, it all felt so good.

“What if I told you I was going to stop here?” He gasped, either struggling to keep in control or struggling to hold back.

Or hold himself together.

The movement beneath his lab coat had reached a fever pitch.

Things were moving beneath his skin.

No, not beneath, his skin itself was moving.

His hands were shifting and boneless, groping and pressing, his fingers coiling against each other as much as her.

Just like the leeches.

He wasn’t going to stop, she could tell.

They were both past the point of no return in this, or so she hoped. Anything for this to be over sooner.

She needed release.

“What if I stopped?” Marcus froze. Completely.

The movement beneath his lab coat stopped, beneath his skin, he didn’t blink, he didn’t breath.

Worse, the leeches stopped.

The ones against her chest relaxed and went still.

The ones in her pussy became nothing more than a weight inside her and an occasional twitch, but that might just have been her own tense and tired muscles pressing against them.

She didn’t have a choice, it was either scream or go insane from what was happening to her.

Rebecca screamed.

“Please! Don’t stop! Make me come!”

Marcus fell on her, his face a writhing, distorted grimace of pleasure before it dissolved into squirming black and green forms in something only vaguely recognizable.

She was past caring.

Countless leeches holding onto the passing resemblance of a human form writhed against her and each other. Inside the leeches pressed in all directions, spreading her pussy open from the inside as she felt her muscles begin to tense against them with increasing force as though they were fighting against her.

Her orgasm came slowly, painfully, drawn out by the efforts of countless leeches.

“Please! Please!”

She clawed at the shifting mass of leeches, at the table, at herself until she was too spent to move.

And still the leeches kept moving, their efforts forcing overly tired muscles to keep going as she came again and again.

Slime dripped down her legs, her clothing clung to her like a second skin.

Marcus, or the leeches that had been him slid off of her, out of her, falling down the legs of her pants, leaving behind clinging strands of slime.

No longer held up by their combined efforts, she slid off the table, a living carpet of leeches cushioning her fall.

Slowly they retreated, the movements of their leaving making her tense and gasp, forcing one last excruciating orgasm out of her that left her muscles feeling like they were on fire.

Her pussy felt tender and swollen, tingling from over stimulation, and when the last leech, the one still resolutely clinging to her aching, throbbing clit, let go she squealed.

For a long time she lay there, trying to catch her breath, waiting for feeling to return to her legs.

She watched the leeches slither away into the shadows or back into the tanks of murky water until there were none left.

None left she could see, she corrected when she felt a spasm in her pussy.

If one had been left behind…

The thought was enough to galvanize her into action.

She sat up and unbuttoned her pants, crying out as she peeled her panties off of her pussy.

There was so much slime and the air was cold against it, soothing her.

She was so sore from what the leeches had done that just slipping one finger inside brought tears to her eyes. Still, she forced herself to continue, feeling for something sliding away from her touch, bracing herself for something pressing against her fingers and biting.

Nothing, though she kept up the examination long enough that she felt tension building inside her. Thick slime flowed from her pussy as she came for the final time, enough so that she wasn’t sure if it was just her imagination that she felt lighter and empty afterwards.

There were no leeches left inside her, she decided.

Of course if they’d left something inside her remained to be seen…

Pushing the though from her head she forced herself to get to her feet and check the time.

She was supposed to have met with Billy more than half an hour ago.

Hopefully he’d decided to wait.

Or he’d decided come looking for her rather than leaving.

Green water rippled in one of the tanks, a leech moving sluggishly as she walked past.

She just hoped that Billy didn’t run into Marcus.

Explaining the state she was in would be bad enough when she found Billy, but she was sure that if he encountered Billy Marcus would find a way to boast about what he’d done.


End file.
